1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaslighter, particularly to an improved gas lighter structure which facilitates automatic mass production of gaslighters using flints for striking a flame.
2. Related Arts
In general, a gaslighter is composed of many small parts. Recently gaslighters show a tendency to be reduced in size and weight. Accordingly, the size of parts has been gradually reduced.
In assembling parts to form a gaslighter, a housing is hermetically closed with a top plate, and then a nozzle assembly is fixed to the top plate. At the same time, a flame-striking device and associated parts are built into a mount one after another. The mount bearing the flame-striking device is attached to the top plate of the housing. At that time the flame-striking device is connected to a thumb-operated cylinder in such a way that rotation of the thumb-operated cylinder can cause ignition of the tip of the nozzle assembly in synchronization with ejection of a flammable gas from the nozzle assembly.
The assembling work, however, is complicated because of the small size and number of parts. Particularly, the assembling and fixing of the flame-striking device requires skill and time.